Hopeless Love is Caught literaly
by KelcitaoOo
Summary: Just as a firgue that looks like Masaya pushes Ichigo over the edge of tokyo tower, no one she sees is around to help her falling, plunging to her death. kishichigo...! Read chapter 2 for a notice..:


MewKels: Here's my first one shot of kish/ichigo! I feel so proud of myself!

Kish: Ya, I gota give credit to the fact that you finally accept that Ichigo is with me and not you! .

MewKels: Grr... I just think you guys are a cute couple caz it could never work out and that Ichigo luvs pink and i do and she's a cat and i luv cats more than dogs... ok, theres lots more to resemble between us, but i gotta tell my story!

Kish: Oh... i hope i don't get disappointed!

Disclaimer: If MewKels owned Tokyo mew mew, then you would see alot more of kish and ichigo instead of masaya and ichigo

My cell phone started ringing as I finisheed my first shift. Caller ID read 'Masaya'. "Moshi moshi" I said into the phone, answering it. "Hey Ichigo, you wanna do something near the end of the day?" he asked. "Yeah!" I replied, reminding myself that we havn't had a date for a while since our last major fight- it was about me being late, how he thinks I'm not serious about, any other girl would live up their expectaions for him and it was really harsh. "ok, meet me at the top of Tokyo Tower at 5. I have something for you," I squeaked. What could it be? I looked at the clock in the kitchen, above the stove. It read 4:00. After hanging up, Ryou came in. "Tokyo Tower, huh? I'm heading over there in a hour, if you want a ride," Ryou told me. "Can I trust you with your driving skills?" I asked, not really enjoying the idea of being driven by Ryou. "Of course." After work was over, it was about 4:45. "Let's get going, Ichigo," Ryou called out by the door. I had already changed into a pink tank top with a fuzzy black skirt (with tons of metallic pink bracelets and my bell). "Ok!" I replied to Ryou. "I'll bring my ride up," he smirked. _Why did he smirk?_ When he finally drove up, I noticed why he just didn't say car.

He had a black motorcycle.

"Wait, Ryou? You didn't tell me that you had a motorcycle..." I started, but then was being tugged by himself to get on. I gave up my little argue with him about buying a car and sat behind Ryou. As Ryou started the engine, I asked him, "So, what do I hold on to?" Ryou didn't answer. He just started pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. Instincively, I grabbed onto his waist. About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the front of Tokyo Tower. "Remind me never ask you for a ride," I mummbled. Ryou just smiled and asked if I would need a ride back, smirking again, knowing that of course I didn't have one already planned. That's me- not planning ahead, as always. "Ok, after this day, remind me!" I replied. As I walked into the elevator, pushed floor #14, I thought I saw a figure that looked like Mint's... Why would she be here?

As the door opened again, I didn't see Masaya andwhere, so I thought I would see Tokyo during the sunset. It was beautiful! All the lights form the streets looked like a christmas tree's lights, the sunset just above the buildings, slowly lower at the minute. After what seemed like 10 minutes, it was almost dark, so the tower started putting on some very dim lights. Thinking that Masaya some how forgot about our date, I turned for the elevator door, completely bummed out. But as I took my first start, something pushed me hard (I had my head facing the ground, I was so depressed), forcing me to stummble towards the edge of the lookout area. I screamed, knowing that this person was intending to push me over. At the final hard push, I tripped over the railing with my back turned. I saw the figure. It looked oddley like Masaya's shape... Then I heard another scream, but not form me. There was another figure, leaning over the edge to look at me. That oddly looked like Mint! She screamed my name, but I screamed back for help. But how could she help me when I was already falling?

If she transformed, that'd take too much time and I'd already be dead at the Earth's grass.

I closed my eyes, waiting for pain to hit me. But I felt something catch me and started zooming towards Tokyo. I looked up.

It was Kish.

He was looking ahead, making sure we didn't hit any buildings. As soon we reached a large soccer field, he set me down. "Are you alright?" he asked, so worried. "Y-Y-Yeah... Did your brother do this?" I said, furiously. "Of course not! It was your little dirty precious Masaya who pushed you. I him talking about it to himself, oddly enough," Kish replied. I couldn't help but feel so confused, worried, scared, and sad. So Masaya hated me enough to kill me... But why? What have I done wrong? Did I say things? I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to resist the tears coming out turn into a waterfall. Kish noticed some of the tears and said, "If you feel like crying, go ahead," and held me against his chest. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried. So much just then, in the dark soccer field, with Kish holding me, caring about my life for once. I held onto his shirt has I tried to stop crying and started whimmpering instead. He stroked my hair with his fingers, saying how a bastard like Masaya could have such a precious kitten like me.

When I finally calmed down enough, he lifted my chin with just one of his fingers, looking straight into my puffy-red eyes. "You were crying about Masaya trying to kill you, him having the guts to. But the real reason why you're crying, is because you feel sorry for yourself. Don't. You are so much more than what the hell devil can see. No one else can see what I see in you- you're wonderful. You're beautiful, creative, cute, and smart. You're not afraid to show your emotions, not nervous when it comes to fighting, most, kirema animas. And most of all, you're proud to be a Tokyo Mew Mew," Kish whispered. I couldn't believe my enemy, a pervet, careless Kish just said that, making it seem as if he did care about me. He keeps telling me that he loves me, but I always thought that was playfull teasing to get me unfocused. But now, that doesn't seem to be the reason why he does. Because he really did care and love me.

Kish slowy closed his eyes and gentely put his lips against mine, causing me to be totally off guard. He pulled away after a moment, but I returned his kiss. Nothing mattered more than Kish right at that moment- Masaya was completely wiped off my mind. This was love...love that Kish had been bottling up for a year now, which now I was returning in this kiss. Eventually, we pulled away and Kish teleported us both to my bedroom. He put me on my bed, but I didn't let go of his shirt. Getting the picture, Kish said, "If you want me to stay a bit, then I will." I lowered my eyes a bit, mummering "Thanks, Kish." He smirked and started to lay down on my bed, pulling me along with him, closer.

"Don't worry- I'm always here for you if you need somebody," he whispered. I smiled a bit before I fell asleep.

MewKels: most other stories have masaya cheating or dumping ichigo, but i tried another stragedy- trying to kill her! not that i want her to die... I just needed a way to get her and Kish together ((Kish stops giving MewKels death glares))

Kish:((sigh)) as long it was for me and her 2gether 4ever... Hey! I just made up something! Hey, Ichigo!

Ichigo: ((pops outa no where)) what do you want kish? ((looks annoyed))

Kish: you plus me (1+1) equals 2gether ( 2) 4ever! .

Ichigo: Oh, God...help me MewKels?

MewKels: (( hit Kish over the head with a mallet)) bad doggie!

Kish: ow... . ;;

MewKels: Well, hoped you liked that one! Maybe I'll try some other kish/ichigo fanfics, and some ryou/ichigo fanfics since I just saw the MewMew POWER episode that Ichigo walks in to see Ryou w/o a shirt on...

Ichigo: o.0...? wat I do?

SuRvEy TiMe! If you think Kish is cute, please put in your reviews "Kishhottie" !

Same thing with Ryou! "Ryouhottie"

Kish: vote 4 me! . ((looks around the room)) where'd Ichigo go? . 


End file.
